Code Lyoko:Turn Around
by Codescipio
Summary: When each Lyoko character swappa bodys with the one they like what madness will break out?Is this new girl that Odd likes Ema that they've trusted for 6 months realy trust worthey, read to find out. on hold for extreame writers block
1. Chapter 1

Dissclaimer:I do not own code Lyoko or any of it's characters

**Something a little different**

"No, a mine!" Jeremy exclaimed

Jeremy started typing in something on his computer (he had created this vehicle so he could help on Lyoko and still monitor its going ons)

"Well hurry' yelled Ema

Ema had moved to France from America and after shoving Ulrick out from the scanner had been virtualized on Lyoko but, she had kept there secret.

She had long blonde hair down to her waist, had green eyes, of moderate hight, shou usually wore a short sleeve black shirt with a small jacket over it(it went down to about 3 inches above her bellybutton and had long sleeves), jeans, and a black baseball cap.

On Lyoko she turned into the human torch(who I don't own). She has the same type of relationship with Odd as Yumi has with Ulrick.

To late, the small spiked think had exploded, Jeremy had found a way to block it but it took time. The upside is that the explosion took out the activated tower.

The three scanners opened each with two people in each. Yumi was wearing Ulrich's cloths, Ulrick wearing Yumi's, Odd wearing Ema's, Ema wearing Odd's, Jeremy wearing Aelita's, and Aelita wearing Jeremy's.

The six paused, they were wearing there own cloths, but were in the wrong bodys.

A minute later the six were up at the super computer while Jeremy ran some tests. Odd commented that Jeremy could just use the program he used last time (see episode 40).

"It's not that easy Odd" Jeremy explained "were not in the wrong bodies our bodies have been transformed".

After swapping around there cloths they emerged in the park, explaining to each other what there evenings would be like.

Ulrick went off to Yumi's house, at dinner her parents commented,

"Were picking your friends up tomorrow for the beach trip right"?

"Ahhhh, Ya, I'm Gana go to my room" Ulrick commented.

He used Yumi's cell to call her.

Hello, his voice commented.

It's ah Yu-mi.

Ya what is it?

The beach trip is tomorrow!

This is going to be weird I'll warn everyone.

The next day Ulrick waited in Yumi's car in front of the School, the gang piled in and a little shakily they started on the 2 hour trip to the beach.

It was a little uncomfortable, Ulrick wore Yumi's swimsuit under short shorts and a tanktop, Odd wore Ema's swimsuit under a nightgown (go figure), Jeremy wore Aelita's swimsuit under just a wrap around skirt, and Yumi Aelita and Ema wore swim trunks and t- shirts.

After a long 2 hours they stopped along with Yumi's parents and Hiroki's friends, as jeremy's laptop beeped and he said,

"X.A.N.A.s launched an attack."

Please Review this is my first fanfic, suggestions please.

Poll

Who should the gang meet?

A.Sissy

B.William

C.Milly and Tamia

D.Yumi's old friend's from Japan

E.No won


	2. News and a solution

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters. I do own Ema.

L.A.N.A. is owned by MistFairie93.

**News and a Solution **

"X.A.N.A.s Launched an attack."

"What?!" The gang said together.

"We'll just have to turn back and fight it" Ema said.

"No, we can't" Yumi said "My parents would be suspicious, and get worried."

"Listen" Jeremy said "L.A.N.A. and I have come up with a way to travel to Lyoko without scanners but, it may be dangerous and it will take some time to setup."

"Ok" said Yumi, "But don't look like your doing anything weird."

They exited the car but, as soon as they did Hiroki and his friends jumped out of the car and started praying them with water guns.

"Hiroki!" Yumi yelled, "You are…"

"Hiroki, stop annoying your sister and her friends" Yumi's mom said sweetly, "Oh, Yumi come here for a second"

Yumi's mom and Ulrick walked out of earshot.

"Yumi, I may have forgotten to tell you, Emiko, Gin, and Kyoko are coming to visit you for the rest of the long weekend.

Ulrick tried to look excited and walked back to the gang who were getting stuff out of the trunk, Jeremy had a giant beach ball, Yumi had 2 beach umbrellas, Odd had some towels, Ema had 1 cooler, and Aelita had the other.

"What was that about?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, Emio, Jin, and Koko are coming to visit.

"What?" Yumi asked, "Oh, you mean Emiko, Gin, and Kyoko?"

"That's it" Ulrick said.

The gang walked down to the beach and set up their own camp, It had six towels laid out to make an area without sand, two umbrellas provides shade, and the coolers sat, one next to each umbrella.

Yumi, Aelita and Ema, took of their shirts, and Ulrick, Jeremy, and Odd took off their various cover ups. Determined to look the part of each other Yumi, Aelita, and Ema ran down to the beach and jumped into the water. Ulrick, Odd, and Jeremy walked down talking quietly on the way.

"Man, how do the girls wear these things" said Ulrick gesturing to the bathing suit.

"I don't know it's tight and really… uncomfortable" Jeremy said.

"Don't be babies" Odd said, "I think it's fine!"

"That's because you were Yumi for about a day before and you got used to it.

"Hey hurry up" Yumi said from the water.

The three ran for the water and jumped in splashing Yumi and Ema.

After about an hour they walked back to their camp and grabbed some sodas. They talked for awhile (mainly about their way into Lyoko, and how to play each others part.

"Let's go booggie boarding" Ema yelled out about half an hour later.

"Ya, sounds fun" Yumi said

"Ok" said Ulrick

"All right!" Odd yelled

"No" Ema grabbed Odd's arm and pulled him(her) down, "You have to play me, and right about now I'd start tanning"

"Aw man" Odd said

Yumi volunteered to get the boogie boards out of the car, and Aelita and Jeremy decided to stay back and work on a way into Lyoko.

Yumi walked up to the car and was about to open the trunk when something caught his(her) eye. Yumi hid behind the car and cautiously looked over. He(she) saw Sissy.

"Man, what's she doing here" Yumi thought, "If she sees Ulrick she's gana get all close and huggy to him, wait, I'm Ulrick, that means… oh that's just wrong.

The rest of the day they boogie boarded, swam and just let their worries go.

After leaving the beach they went to the hotel they'd be staying at. The boys(Yumi, Ema, Aelita, Hiroki, and his friends) shared a room, the girls(Ulrick, Jeremy, Odd, and the next day Emiko, Gin, and Kyoko) Shared a room, and Yumi's parents had a room to themselves.

As soon as they got their, they went to bed, they were so tired as soon as their heads hit their pillows they were asleep.

Little did Yumi know Hiroki was planning a prank on Ulrick.

Second chapter, I'll be on vacation for a few weeks but, I'll have a new chapter when I get back.

What should Hiroki's prank be?

Send word in you revews.


	3. It's on!

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a bit lazy, and was on vacation, anyways, here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, only Emma

**Name(name)**first is the person's (is the body)

**IT'S ON!**

Ulrich woke up early that morning and was still tired but, after an hour of trying to get to sleep with no luck she(he) put on Yumi's bathing suit, a pair of black shorts and had her tank top half on when she(he herd a scream from the other room. Ulrick ran across the hall end entered the boys room and saw Yumi(it was still really bazaar seeing her(his)own body and not controlling it) holding Hiroki up by his shirt, Hiroki looked scared but, had a rather satisfied look on his face.

Yumi got shoved aside by her father as he rushed into the room and yelled "Whatever you two boys have against each other put it aside until this trip is over or I'll settle you differences for you!" He slammed the door shut and they herd a muffled yelling in the hall, another door slammed and it got quiet.

"Ok," Aelita said, Yumi's father had woken her up "So how do we settle this?"

Hiroki grimaced "We'll play soccer, if you guys win we'll leave you alone, if we win we get to prank Ulrick all we want"

Ulrick grimaced, she(he) was great at soccer "You're on"

An hour later Ulrick, Yumi, Odd, and Emma were making their way down to the beach were they could see Hiroki, and his friends playing a 2 on 2 game, presumably for practice, two girls were sitting on the sideline talking and watching the game.

"Ready, Hiroki?" Yumi asked with an heir of cockiness.

Hiroki smirked and said "Let's go!"

Despite the older kids cockiness the were getting creamed, not only were Hiroki and his friends good but, they were small enough to simply run in-between their legs, Ulrick had made one goal in the beginning but, they hadn't scored a goal since and when Yumi's mom yelled "Hiroki, take a break and get some lunch!"

Hiroki looked thoroughly annoyed and told them to meet them back there in 1 hour.

The four decided to get lunch in town and to try to find Jeremy and Aelita.

On the way to a Sizzler in town they passed a computer store were they saw Jeremy and Aelita laden with bags full of computer parts.

"Hey Princess, Einstein put that stuff down and come have lunch with us." Odd yelled.

"We can't, we need to get onto Lyoko so…" Jeremy answered.

"We're trying to build scanners and we need to do it a quickly as possible" Aelita finished.

The group shrugged and moved on to the Sizzler were they were quickly seated. They ordered, Ulrick getting a club sandwich, Yumi and Emma got chicken, and Odd started to order five burgers but, was cut off by Emma who said he'd have a small salad.

"Why do I have to eat a _small salad_?" Odd asked emphasizing the last two words.

"Because" Emma began, "You're in my body and If you eat this stuff I'll get fat."

They got there food and all sat in silence eating, Odd's(Emma's) stomach growled loudly but, for the most part they sat in silence, thinking what would happen in the rest of the game.

Comprehension dawned on Yumi's (Ulrick's) face, "Did you guys see when Hiroki's face turned bright red?"

"So" Ulrick said, "He was probably hot"

"No" Yumi started, "He looked over at the side and"

"That girl smiled at him" Emma finished.

"Right, so listen I have a plan."

They were playing again, Ulrick had the ball and was in front of Hiroki.

"Hey I thought you only brought six friends."

"I did" Hiroki answered.

"Then who's that? "Ulrick asked.

Hiroki looked over and Ulrick dribble past him and scored.

After that point Hiroki and the goalie were to distracted by the boy on the sidelines flirting with one of the girls. The game ended 25 to 5 with Hiroki running after the girl that had went off with the boy.

Yay I updated sorry it took so long but, I was on vacation.

Anyways next chapter Yumi's friends get there, that should be funny.

Poll

How much do you hate Sissi

A.I don't

B. not to much

C. I dislike her

D. get that she-banchi away from me!

E. Kill her


	4. Arival

A/NI have some story ideas posted on my profile so take a look and see if there's any you'd like to see, I think I'll wait to get a least 5 people who want any before I post it.(Tell me in you Review.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko or any of it's characters or anone ffrom kingdom Hearts

This means its Japanese.

**Arrival**

"Ok Hiroki" Yumi whispered in his ear, "time for your side bet loss"

"What side bet?" Ulrick asked

"I made a side bet with Hiroki at halftime and he lost soo…

"So, what?" Ulrick asked, trying to sound like Yumi but, letting in a tone of eagerness.

Yumi whispered in Ulrick's ear a look of surprise appeared on her(his) face "Oh your cruel."

An hour later Yumi, Ulrick, Odd, and Ema walked out of a store laughing their heads off. Hiroki walked out grumpily mumbling something with "lost" and "cheated" in it. He was wearing a plaid miniskirt.

"Hey guys I just got an idea." Said Odd pulling out his cell phone. The group grimaced and mimicked his move. Hiroki squeaked "no". The group started taking pictures, Hiroki backed into the door of the shop.

Just at that time Jeremy and Aelita came around a corner, Aelita muttered something to Jeremy who walked over.

"Are you ok Hiroki?" Jeremy asked with he wouldn't normally do but, since he was Aelita this went unnoticed. "Give him his pants back!" She yelled, "and delete those pictures" she added.

Ulrick pulled out Hiroki's swim trunks from her(his/Yumi's) purse and tossed them in his face.

Hiroki was ushered into a bathroom in a restaurant and emerged from it in swim trunks.

On the way back Yumi bent down and showed to Hikroki Ulrick's cell phone, it had a single picture of Hiroki in the skirt. "try anything and this" he gestured at the picture, "Is all over the academy"

"You wouldn't" Hiroki said in a whisper.

"I'm not heartless, just don't mess with any of us." Yumi threatened

They arrived at the beach 5 minutes later, there were 3 girls laying on towels next to their beach camp.

One had waist length black hair she looked to be about Yumi's height but, because they were laying down it was hard to tell, she wore a purple and black swimsuit she looked like the one in charge.

The one on the right of the first girl had dark red hair (like Kairi's)that went down to her shoulders, she looked to be just shorter then Yumi, she wore a dark blue swimsuit

The last had hair that went just past her shoulders, it was mostly black but, it had dark purple streaks in it, looked about Ulrick's height, was wearing an "Odd" purple swimsuit, and had a small dog next to her, she was stroking it absent mindedly.

The girl in the center sat up and looked at the group, "Yumi, hi!" she said happily, the other 2 looked up "It's so great to see you" she got up ran to Ulrick and hugged her(him).

Ok I'm tired so that's all I hope I'll update sooner than I have been

Poll 1

How much do you hate Sissi

A.I don't

B. not to much

C. I dislike her

D. get that she-banchi away from me!

E. Kill her

Poll 2

What was the picture Hiroki showed Yumi(Ulrick)

A. Jim…IN A SPEEDO!

B. Sissi…WITHOUT MAKEUP!

C.A Monkey You: what? Me: A Monkey! You: That's not scary Me: MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
